Seule
by Tempus Irreparabile Fugit
Summary: Spoil S5 E10 Aprés la mort de Root, Shaw doit faire son deuil.


Morte…

Elle est morte.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Qu'y aurait-il ?

Quand les gens meurent, ils ne reviennent pas. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Pas une larme, pas un sanglot ne m'échappe. Je revoie encore son regard enjôleur et ses deux grand yeux bruns. J'entends encore son rire cristallin et sa voix si mélodieuse à mes oreilles.

Mais elle est morte.

C'est une froide réalité qui vient me frapper avec violence. Je vois son teint de pêche et la pâleur de son cadavre. Ses prunelles pétillantes et la brume vitreuse les recouvrant. Je sens encore l'odeur de poudre sur ses vêtements et le désinfectant de la morgue. La chaleur de sa main sur la mienne et le froid de son corps.

Elle est morte.

Pourtant son appartement est comme elle l'a laissé, comme si elle allait revenir. Son parfum est partout, dans chaque pièce. Et je m'y raccroche, désespérément. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je la vois. Elle est là devant moi. Toujours ce même sourire insolent plaqué sur le visage. Toujours ce même regard voyant si bien à travers moi. Et je l'entends. Toujours ces mêmes réflexions amusée qui la caractérisent si bien. Ces mêmes réflexions qui arrivaient à arracher un sourire à mon coeur. Et quand je rouvre les yeux elle disparaît, me laissant seule, dans ces pièces trop grandes pour moi. Tout paraît trop grand quand elle n'est pas là.

Je reste assise sur ce canapé et je l'attends. Mais elle ne reviendra pas cette fois.

Elle est morte.

Je repense aux dernières choses qu'elle m'a dite. Je souris. Tous les détails me paraissent si importants maintenant. Toutes ses mimiques, tous ses gestes silencieux. C'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle. Je regrette de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention. Désormais il n'y en aura plus d'autres.

Elle est morte.

Et il y a cette veste en cuir, noire. Elle la portait constamment. Elle la portait ce jour-là aussi. Le sang est sec aujourd'hui. Mais il est toujours là. Contrairement à elle. En gardant cette veste, c'est comme si je la gardais elle. Ou du moins une partie d'elle. J'hume son odeur encore si présente. Un mélange de poudre et de vanille. Mais quelque chose manque. Ça ne comble pas ce vide. Rien ne le comblera. Rien ne la remplacera.

Elle est morte.

Je me blottis dans cette veste. Je sens son corps contre le mien, ses bras m'étreignant. Je revis chacun de nos moments. Chacun de nos tours en moto, chacune de nos fusillades. Je me remémore chacune de ses expressions. Son visage rayonnant lorsque la Machine lui parlait. Sa jalousie non-dissimulée lorsque je caressais Bear. L'inquiétude qu'elle affichait lorsque j'ai perdu ma couverture. Je repense à notre première rencontre, au fer à repasser et à mes envies de meurtres. A ce qu'elle avait dit, me gratifiant d'un de ces sourires qu'elle m'offrait sans cesse. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je me souviens du jeu qu'elle avait installé entre nous. Elle m'avait tasée et je lui avais tirée dessus. Et elle m'avait re-tasée. Et cela avait continué. Je ne sais pas quand exactement j'ai commencé à apprécier sa présence dans mon dos, ses allusions douteuses, son sourire rayonnant, sa joie communicative. Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

Elle est morte.

Elle est morte et tout est fini. Samaritain est vaincu. Greer n'est plus. On a gagné.

On a gagné cette guerre mais à quel prix ? On a gagné cette guerre mais Finch a sacrifié ses principes et son humanité. On a gagné cette guerre mais Reese a perdu son meilleur ami, perdu Finch. On a gagné cette guerre mais Fusco a dû faire face à la froide réalité.

On a gagné cette guerre mais elle est morte.

On a gagné cette guerre mais on l'a perdue, elle. Je l'ai perdue. Quel intérêt de gagner cette foutue guerre si elle n'est plus là.

Elle est morte, merde!

Jamais je n'aurai répondu à ces avances pourtant non-dissimulées. Jamais je n'aurai mis de mots sur ce lien qu'elle avait créé entre nous. Jamais je ne lui aurai donné de réponses claires. Jamais je ne lui aurai dit que je l'aimais. Car même si ce qui nous liait n'était pas de l'amour, c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Mais tout ça est vain, elle est morte…

Elle est morte, mais ce lien subsiste. Envers et contre tout.

Elle est morte. Et je dois vivre avec. Incapable de pleurer ou de faire mon deuil.

Elle est morte. Je ne la ramènerai pas. Rien ne la ramènera.

Elle est morte…

Root est morte, et je ne peux que l'accepter. Je le dois.


End file.
